


Artwork

by LeeHyunjin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: YangYang was a masterpiece of art. At least in Tens eyes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Artwork

Ten PoV

Drawing has been my passion for as long as I could remember. I enjoyed discovering the beauty behind objects and in living beings and putting them on paper. Be it a flower or a pregnant woman, everyone had a certain fascination for me. This was also evident in my apartment. It was overflowing with canvases, sketchbooks, brushes, paints, and pencils. And every time I came home from a walk or even just shopping, you could be sure that I had found something that I absolutely had to put on paper.

But for some time now the pens remained untouched, the new canvas on the easel shone an innocent white. Because I just couldn't find any inspiration. No matter where I went, whatever beauty I found, none of it touched me in such a way that I wanted to immortalize it. And it depressed me. It made me sad and angry at myself.

At some point, out of desperation, I began to put some scribbles on paper, to draw something to allay my dissatisfaction. But it didn't work and the canvas flew against the wall with pots of paint and pens.

It was not uncommon for me to crouch on the floor, smeared with paint, after such a fit of anger, and howl my eyes out of my head. Drawing was my life, and being unable to create anything sensible made me feel like a failure.

Today was another day like that. No inspiration, no proper work and then I was sitting again, smeared with paint from head to toe, on the laminate, while tears ran down my cheeks from anger and disappointment. It couldn't go on like this! I needed inspiration, I needed a new wind in my life, or I was going to go insane!

I forced myself to get up, shower, and change into fresh clothes. I was able to take care of the tidying up later, after all, it was only me who had to make this mess. But right now I just had to get out. Away from the things that actually gave me so much joy and which now lay more like heavy stones on my shoulders.

Like every day, my way led me through the part of town I lived in, and as every day I realized with a sobering sensation that the muse just didn't want to kiss me. Nothing and nobody spoke to me, none of them beamed in the way I was looking for. Finally I gave up and made my way back home. Only this time I decided to take a little detour.

I had been to the park many times so that nobody would get me wrong. But there was one place that I had always avoided. It was overgrown with quite a bit of thorns, and I had never imagined that there was anything behind it that might pique my interest. But desperation usually drives you to things you would otherwise never do, and now I was standing here on the western side of the park, staring at the bushes with a certain uneasiness. The thorns looked even more menacing than usual in the light of the slowly setting sun, they almost looked as if they were just waiting to drive their tips into the skin of a living being.

But I'd never been a coward, and I really hoped the scratches I made while carefully pushing the twigs aside were just a small price to pay for something hopefully worthwhile. But I didn't seem to be the only one who literally made my way through the bushes here. As I struggled forward, I could see the prints of sneakers in the soft earth. I wondered who else was doing this ordeal, but basically I couldn't care less. I wasn't here to worry about strangers.

When I finally got out of the undergrowth and removed some leaves from my hoodie, I looked around. My eyes grew to the size of a plate, I would have expected everything, but definitely not that. I stood in a small clearing, surrounded by deciduous trees, which were bathed in wonderful colors by the light of the setting sun, and a small lake gave the whole picture finishing touches. It was breathtaking, and I almost had the feeling that the thorn bush must have been the gateway to some fantasy world. I had never seen such a beautiful place in my life. But who would have thought that in the middle of a big city there would still be an almost untouched piece of nature?

My eyes wandered around and I felt something that I had already missed. Fascination.

At that moment I noticed a boy who was standing by the lake. He was surrounded by ducks that he was apparently feeding, and a gentle smile played on his lips. He had dyed blond hair, big shining eyes and if I just thought this place was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I was taught better now. This boy was gorgeous, his overall appearance was gorgeous, and he shone in a way I had never seen before.

Images formed in my head, images of this stranger in all sorts of colors. And when he laughed, bright and full of zest for life, I knew that he was what I was looking for.

When I got home later, I didn't even bother to take off my shoes and jacket. As soon as the door closed behind me, I stormed into the living room, grabbed my pencils and sat down at the easel. I didn't even bother to sketch the stranger in one of my sketchbooks. He deserved to be put on screen right away.

With a smile on my face I started my work and in time I put his face, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his entire appearance on paper. And it wasn't supposed to be the only canvas I filled with his face. I drew it in all sorts of positions, in all sorts of colors, in all sorts of drawing styles that came to mind. And when I fell into bed the next morning, dead tired, still in my street clothes and with paint on my hands, I had a smile on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ❤️ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning started for me with extreme neck pain. Groaning, rubbing my neck, I sat up. Only now did I notice that I still had my shoes and jacket on. When did I go to bed that I wasn't even able to wash and change?

A quick glance at my alarm clock also told me that it was already afternoon. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up to go to the bathroom, take a shower, and change into fresh clothes. Then I went to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. A short time later, I went into my living room, holding a mug with the hot drink in my hand.

When I saw all the portraits of the stranger, I remembered why I had gone to bed so late. I just couldn't stop drawing it. I looked at my works with a smile and sipped my coffee carefully. Then I noticed something. The pictures showed the boy from all possible perspectives, only one not. In none of the portraits did he smile directly at me. And that bothered me. If so, then I really wanted to put all facets of the alien on paper, without exception.

Although, now I also had a reason to go to the clearing again today. It wasn't certain that he would be there again today, but it was worth a try. And who knows, maybe I would talk to him and get one of his beautiful smiles out of him. One that was only meant for me. But before I set off, I cleaned up first. This utter confusion was unbearable.

Some time later I set off again. This time I skipped the city and almost walked to the park. It didn't take me long to find the place overgrown with thorns. Only this time I was more careful, I didn't want any more scratches.

When I was finally back in the clearing, I immediately felt this fascination again. Even if the sun was far from going down, this place was no less breathtaking even in normal daylight.

But I wasn't here to marvel at the area and immediately looked for the boy. To my disappointment, he wasn't there this time. Maybe he came later or didn't have time today? It could have been a lot.

Sighing, I went to the little lake and looked at the sparkling water. A small flock of ducks caught my attention. I smiled and pulled out of my pocket a bag of bread that I had brought with me. I crumbled a piece in my hand and threw the crumbs to the animals, who immediately pounced on them, chattering. It was a lovely sight, and I made up my mind to write it down in my sketchbook later.

I was so absorbed in feeding the ducks that I didn't notice anyone else entering the clearing. "Hey, who are you?" Someone suddenly chatted at me and almost dropped the bread in shock. I stared wide-eyed at the boy I had been waiting for all along. This looked at me a little puzzled and the corners of his mouth lifted a bit. My God, up close he was even prettier.

"Uhm, hey, I'm Ten," I stuttered, not very witty, whereupon the stranger laughed slightly. "No need to get nervous right away. I won't bite. By the way, my name is YangYang, nice to meet you." I'm pretty sure that I've never blushed as red as this moment in my life. I looked down, embarrassed, but couldn't help smiling. The boy's good mood was really contagious.

"Are you here often? I've never seen you before.", Yangyang asked suddenly and now I was really nervous. What should I answer now? The truth? Just not, because the truth would make me look like a stalker.

"Uhm, no, I just discovered this place .... And well, I thought it was beautiful and just came back here." I mentally slapped my hand against my forehead. That sounded almost stupid than the truth. And the way it looked, Yangyang didn't really believe me either. "Aaaah, and you just drag bread around with you just for fun, just because you might meet some ducks that you could feed?", he did put this nonsense again and raised an eyebrow. To be honest, I wouldn't have bought this bullshit either.

"Okay, I was here for the first time yesterday. I was looking for some inspiration for new pictures and then I ended up here. This place is really fascinating. Yes, and then I saw you here, feeding the ducks here. "" Why didn't you just speak to me, Mr. Artist? "" Because I didn't dare. " The blonde sighed softly and then looked at me curiously.

"What kind of pictures are you talking about? Do you take pictures?" "No, I draw." "Oh, really an artist. Have you found your inspiration?" I smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, I did." "And what does it look like? I mean, what new ideas for pictures gave you?" I looked at my hands. Should I really tell him the truth? I took a deep breath. "You.", I answered simply, I didn't dare to look at him.

Silence spread across the clearing, even though I felt more like going deaf. My heart was beating so loud I could literally hear it. Why didn't he say anything? I would prefer him to yell at me or slap me instead of keeping me silent.

After seemingly endless seconds, I dared raise my head again and look at him. Hell, with red cheeks and that embarrassed look, he looked even prettier than before.

He nibbled lightly on his lower lip, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Yangyang?", I finally addressed him carefully, whereupon he raised his head again. And he smiled at me gently. "I am honored, Mr. Artist."

Later that evening, when I sat back at my easel and put that beautiful smile on paper, I was the happiest person in the world. Not only did Yangyang think I wasn't crazy after all, I also had his cell phone number, and in a few days we had our first date. I had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

End 1. One Shot ❤️


End file.
